Threshold truths
by Senju Yume
Summary: Primeira Fic deles é minha? *O* Cornelia e Guilford, hum... lindo casal! Espero que gostem!


**Threshold****truths.**

_**Se nos tornasse sábios perguntar, nenhuma palavra o outro iria falar. O amor não está preso a corações, eles perecem não o amor. A alma carrega o fardo e também a bênção e se fosse fácil julgar não estaríamos jogados de joelhos pedindo. Não busque saber, siga o que sente, pense no futuro ausente que a lembrança da saudade lhe trará.**_

_**Bata nas portas do destino descuidado com o que é certo indagar, o sentido não é nada, somente porque sentimentos não o fazem. A dor de perder não é a mesma dor de não conviver, sinta-se forte e quando a vida em fim terminar, em outro lugar certamente há de encontrar, o seu anjo perdido. Quando os sonhos se findarem, a esperança germinará, tornarás presente no momento em que um milagre supremo há de surgir, levando a solidão. Deixando apenas com o conforto dos braços de quem tanto amou.**_

As lágrimas caiam livres manchando o rosto angélico, seu coração ainda partido, sangrando, mais do que suas feridas abertas. Suas mãos tremiam e os lábios em descrença. Ela não era nem mais a sombra da autoridade que um dia fora, seus olhos vermelhos, irritados pelo choro. A mão direita sem máculas, espalmada no chão frio a dor da perda de sua amada irmã doía tão mais do que aquele mero osso quebrado. Seu ombro ferido...

"_Euphie..."_

As lágrimas secavam no rosto endurecido pelo tempo, amolecido pelo amor que somente a ela sabia oferecer. Não havia mais ninguém ali para ela, não confiava em ninguém. Todos eram tão mesquinhos, tudo girava em torno do poder, em torno da posição social.

"_Euphie..."_

_**E se todos os sentimentos que cabem em um peito, tivessem de ser descartados, restando apenas um. Se nada mais fosse valioso, ficaria o respeito. Somente se não lhe fosse mais, então seria completamente inútil, ficando em seu lugar a admiração, que se tornaria amor porque de fato era aquele que precisava desde o inicio.**_

Daria a vida pela pessoa amada, morreria mil vezes em seu lugar, não ligando ser correspondido. Não se pudesse mais uma vez rever o rosto que tanto idolatrava.

Ela era bela em magnitude, não havia nada que precisasse reparar, porque tinha o rosto de um anjo, o corpo de um demônio, a voz de uma imperatriz e a doçura de uma princesa.

Guilford não temia nada por ela, jurara uma vez e seus juramentos tinham valor, era um Lord, um homem de palavra, e mais, era um homem que amava.

'Onde estaria. '

Andar a esmo, procurá-la para defendê-la, de todo e qualquer mal que pudesse infligi-la. Aquele era o dever de um cavaleiro.

"_Cornelia."_

Seus dedos ergueram-se a fim de bater na porta dela, uma, duas, três batidas e nada.

- Vossa Alteza?

Não havia respostas, seu coração disparara, Euphemia jazia em Avalon, morta pelas mãos do inimigo, Cornelia não seria a próxima, não enquanto ele estivesse ali. Abriu a porta e não havia nada, completamente vazio, ela não estava.

Seus pés seguiam o ritmo de seu coração, batendo descompassado no mármore lustroso, correndo, buscando sua dama. Cornelia li Britannia.

_**Se o doce sabor lhe fosse tomado, nada restaria a não ser a lembrança de um dia tê-lo sentido, a morte não é além de uma passagem ou um estado de espírito. Correr e ofegar, estar desalinhado e ainda assim não alcançar. Sentir que lhe escapava pelos dedos tudo aquilo que tanto prezava segurar.**_

_**Sofrer pelo que se ama amar o que não está ali. Andar até o limiar da verdade e encará-la. Vingar-se... Vingar-se!**_

Respirava com dificuldade, seu coração nada era mais do que um câncer em estágio avançado, apenas dor. Sentiu os braços lhe segurar, não via, as lágrimas atrapalhavam, não ouvia, seu mantra impedia. _"Euphie... Euphie..."_

Era forte e acolhedor, o coração pulsando acelerado, enquanto tudo tomava proporções, seu pranto era enxugado e sua visão desanuviara, vendo aquele que sempre estivera ao seu lado. Não era Euphie, não, mas ele também lhe era querido. Sempre esteve ali, fiel, como pode esquecer-se.

Seu rosto se afundou no peito de seu cavaleiro, e deixou-se esgotar.

- Princesa.

- _Guilford._

Saiu-lhe dos lábios espremidos, e ela ergueu o rosto para ele, e novamente seu pranto fora seco.

- Está ferida.

- Euphie morreu.

- Princesa, está ferida, precisa cuidar de si.

- EUPHIE MORREU!

Ela gritara mais uma vez, a voz de imperatriz enchendo o quarto da finada terceira princesa do Império. Euphemia li Britannia.

- Cornelia-sama.

E ela lhe encarou, os olhos inchados sofridos, ele sentia aquela dor, sentia cada uma das dores dela, tornara-se parte daquela mulher quando se unira a ela. Os dedos dela tocaram seu rosto, estavam trêmulos.

- Guilford… Guilford, o que farei?

- Princesa, Cornelia... Sei que não sou muito, mas ainda tem a mim!

Ela sorriu, e seus lábios tocaram os dele, gentilmente, como assas de borboletas acariciando.

Sentira o coração parar, era beijado pela sua princesa, pela sua... A boca dela sob a sua, tão sedosa, sempre tingida da cor de sua personalidade. Explosiva, sentimental. Beijava-a com cuidado, sentido a língua tremula enroscar-se na sua, e após passar pelo paraíso fora jogado a realidade dura.

Cornelia lhe encarava, recomposta de seu deslize os olhos frios.

- Guilford, tenho de ir.

- Onde? Eu vou com a senhorita!

- Não! Preciso de você aqui.

- Mas...

- Eu voltarei, ouviu? Voltarei e é bom que esteja a me esperar!

- Demore o tempo que demorar, estarei aqui para a senhorita.

Ele ajoelhou-se aos pés dela, curvando sua cabeça, Não importava tempo, se ela ordenasse, ele cumpriria. Os passos dela lhe chamaram atenção, ele a olhou, estava à porta, o braço ferido aninhado ao abdômen. O carmesim de seu sangue escurecendo o vinho de seu uniforme. Os olhos dela chegaram os seus.

- Você é tudo o que me restou Guilford...

O cabelo flutuara, a voz dela entranhava-se em seu âmago, os passos afastavam-se. Suspirou, erguendo-se caminhando até a porta, ela não olharia pra trás, ele sabia. Ele confiava.

- Onde você está Princesa? _"Perdeu-se no caminho?"_

_**Perdidos em nossas almas, não pertencemos a este mundo, precisamos de motivos, dê-me um, lhe darei em dobro.**_

_**Caminharei por caminhos difíceis, quem disse que seria fácil, somente por isso continuo a seguir em frente. E tudo o que sinto no coração, não é fácil de expressar. Mesmo sabendo que os meus dias serão cheios de incertezas e apreensões, segurando minha coragem bem no alto seguirei, na verdade os dias serão cheios de problemas e às vezes sofridos, serão tempos solitários. Todo o meu amor... Sem isso não consigo sobreviver. Agora que eu sei o que me falta você não vai simplesmente me deixar, dê-me fôlego e me faça real.**_

- Eu farei lamentarem, farei sentirem o que sinto... Mostrarei que estão errados Euphie... Guilford, Eu voltarei!

**FIM.**

**N/A:** Oh My God! Foi eu mesma quem escrevi isso tudo? Oh Yeah! Eu ganhei um novo filhote... Essa fic que eu vou cuidar com carinho. Ainda preciso ver o R2, mas depois que eu vi o Guilford dizendo que estaria tomando o lugar de Cornelia, por esperar que ela voltasse. Depois disso eu me fascinei no dois. Ela voltará para ele? Tomara que sim, quando terminar o R2 quem sabe não escrevo uma continuação para isso!

Beijos

**S.Y. ~ J.M.**


End file.
